On a roll
by UfailATlifenowDIE
Summary: Hinata's life is about to change. How will she handle all these new experiences and unlikely obessions. R
1. The life

This is my new story. I feel good about it. Im not too sure about the name but for now ill call it. ON A ROLL. Dunno.

Disclaimer: I dont own it, obviously.

On a roll

"Hinata?"

"You know the quiet girl from math…"

"Yuki?"

"No the smart one… ring a bell?"

"…"

"Um……Neji's cousin"

"Oh yeah! What about her?"

"You could get her to tutor you, she'll do it. I bet she's desperate for people to talk to her"

"Yeah I guess so, come on."

Hinata sighed heavy as she came out of here hiding place, adjusting the over large jacket of her school uniform. No she wasn't eavesdropping but she wasn't very sociable, as in pretty, skinny or popular so she tended to get teased sometimes. All the time. So… they thought she was desperate so she'd do anything and if she declined they'd probably ridicule her. Figures. That's just the story of her life.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga

16

Heiress

Wealthy

Mousey

Pathetic

Outcast

Those last words one doesn't normally associate with an heir but they perfectly described Hinata the wallflower, the nerd or the most recent the stalker. Ok, before you start getting creeped out it was just a misunderstanding. This happens more times than you can count with Ms Hyuuga. See the thing is, she liked this guy I mean total all out crushing, butterflies, fluttering heart, dizziness and all that jazz but he's totally dense, popular, but dense. She had simply been trying to talk to him but every time she would freeze up or stutter incoherently, simply act like a total weirdo which she wasn't. So she had this bright idea to follow, not stalk, him so that if the opportunity came up to tell him how she felt she'd grab it. Too bad that after two weeks it didn't come and his friends started to notice, damn Sasuke, and pointed it out. Safe to say people gave her a wide berth nowadays.

Hinata sighed again and tucked her chin in her excessive jacket which she deliberately got three sizes too large for her frame.

"If you keep doing that people will think your weird."

Hinata turned to see the one person in the school who actually spoke to her like she was human, Neji.

"N..Neji so glad t..to see you a..are we e..eating together t..today?"

She blushed. Damn stuttering. Neji gave her a small smile. If people noticed her they'd see how cute she was not that he'd admit it to her.

He gave her a small nod, turned and started to walk away, she promptly followed. Soon the reached an old tree in an area of the school the others didn't often venture. She set up the food items and they began to eat. It was a while before anyone spoke.

"Hinata?"

The girl in question squeaked in surprise. Neji shook his head at her antics.

"Y..y..yes neji-ni-san"

"You really should make some friends."

"Am I a b..bother?" tears welled up in her large doe like eyes.

"No," Neji sighed "it's because you'll to be lonely when I'm not around."

Hinata smiled softly at his concern. "I'll be fine nii-san"

"No you won't."

Hinata didn't know what to say to that so she said nothing.

After they ate, Neji followed Hinata to her class.

* * *

"You know, if Neji-sama wasn't your cousin you'd be a total outcast."

Hinata turned to see Karin, the bitch, smirking at her.

"Back off bitch face," Tayuya, a kinda frenemy of Hinata, sneered at the red headed girl who in turn huffed and left. Hinata was left in awkwardness so she turned to thank Tayuya only to have an assignment sheet stuffed in her face.

"I forgot about this piece a shit, finish it, got that." Hinata took the paper that had been dangled in front of her and sighed deeply as Tayuya walked away.

By the time the session ended Hinata had finished the assignment for Tayuya as well as the class assignment and got all her notes so when the girl held out her hand she got her paper and Hinata was saved a beaten, she guessed she never knew what 'or else' signified.

* * *

As the Hyuuga made her way to the gate to leave she contemplated about her life. She'd always been shy, well not always, when her mother was alive…

For possibly the hundredth time that day the Hyuuga heir sighed.

Father.

She headed for the parking lot to her parked 2008 midnight blue BMW, just in case you didn't realize but the Hyuuga's are stinking rich, anyway she got in started the engine and headed home. She kinda wished she didn't have to go home, that she had friends and they'd be hanging out now laughing, flirting doing whatever. It was this wishful thinking that caused her not to see the red light or that the car in front of her had stopped so…

WHAM!

The sound of metal on metal filled the quiet intersection. The man in the front car was suddenly jerked forward with a slight 'what the hell' look on his face.

When in the face of disaster Hinata did what she did best at…she fainted.

* * *

When the Hyuuga finally came to she was in a white room, she tried to get up but her head ached so she lay back down. She heard the door open and out or the corner of her eye she saw her little sister Hanabi.

"You feeling better Hina-baka"

Hinata frowned, "I r..really am an i..idiot a..aren't I?"

"Aww Hina-chan I was only trying to cheer you up"

"You're pretty bad at it."

Both girls turned their heads to see Neji leaning door.

"You spaced out" He stated.

Hinata sighed. "Yeah I guess I did"

Neji shook his head, "Baka"

Hinata giggled.

"Hey! That's not fair when I say it she wanted to cry." whined the little girl.

"W..what did father s..say?"

"I dunno," answered Hanabi with a shrug before addressing the Hyuuga male

"Neji?"

"He and other man already sorted things out so you don't have to worry."

"He thinks I am u..useless, d..doesn't he"

"Hn" he replied with a glare meaning that Hinata should just shut up.

"No way, Hina-chan! He was pretty worried" enthused the youngest Hyuuga.

"Really" hope laced her voice.

"Yeah, that car was brand new" Hanabi snickered.

For that Hanabi got a cuff to the back of the head and a pillow to the face.

* * *

In two days Hinata was out of the hospital perfectly healthy once more.

She didn't have any classes because it was Saturday so she took the time to frantically make up for what she missed. It was late in the night when she got through everything after which she quietly thought to herself that this must be the reason why she had no friends. Here she was cooped up inside doing school work on a Saturday no less. Why couldn't she be a natural genius like that lazy Shika guy or the pink haired girl that's always chasing that other jer…genius with the spiky hair. She was never good with names. Even Neji and Hanabi were geniuses they only had to see something once to totally master it while she had to go over it a dozen times which sucked. She tried so hard. Father. Hinata sighed. She now needed to cheer her self up.

Cinnamon rolls were her drug, her guilty pleasure. They were soooo good and Good Boy made the best. A little pricey but it was so worth it. So creamy, so sweet,so much melt in your mouth goodness, so totally high in calories, but, alas resistance was futile.

Why did she like them so much well it was the first gift she ever got from a boy but this was a long time ago before her mother died. While they were out shopping an older boy knocked her over so she started to cry and he had them so he gave her one. It was the most delicious thing she ever tasted and Good Boy is the only brand that comes close to the one she ate back then.

Hinata soon found herself out on the balcony of the large house. The breeze was so refreshing she could sleep and she did.

* * *

Hinata felt well rested, her sheets were so comfortable. It barely registered to her that she had fell asleep on the balcony not her bed. So she wouldn't realize that her father had come for her to make some tea for him, found her there and tucked her in. A touching moment and she wasn't even conscious.

* * *

The weeks went by quickly until soon it was nearing the Christmas holidays and the dreaded end of term exams. Yes people money cannot buy away tests. Sigh. Konoha Elite Academy grounds were flocked with students studying for exams. Hinata could hardly find a quiet place to read. Even her spot where she ate with Neji was currently occupied by two Uchihas. She had no problem with them but it was the horde of girls that followed them that she feared. They'd tease her mercilessly if they saw her approaching. And they called her a stalker. Her only option was to waited for school to end.

Since the car incident her father hired a driver to carry her home. She sighed and got into the chauffeured Rolls Royce. One the way home she suddenly didn't feel like going home so she asked the driver to take her to Red Moon Coffee House which was a quaint little place, didn't serve cinnamon rolls but still very cozy. She liked it there, she felt relaxed. She instructed the driver to pick her up in two hours. It was here, this day that her life would change forever.

an: Well thats the first chap. how was it review please.

Plz note name change for stores


	2. The Darker side of coffee

I was wondering whether to make this a Tobihina but I cant do tobi's character any justice. So ill try his other side madara with slight aspects of tobi popping up when I feel like it. I mean yeah it'll be oc but it'll be kinda like him. He's behind the scenes, sadistic, power hungry, two faced and so damn sexy in my opinion anyway. Feel free to add your thoughts and any ideas to how u think the story should go. Later.

Chapter 2.

The darker side of Coffee

As Hinata entered the shaded coffee house the intoxicating smell of freshly grounded coffee filled her nostrils and she felt at ease. Black Coffee was best with a cinnamon roll they complimented each other perfectly. Sweet and Bitter, bittersweet.

Hinata sat at a spot adjacent to the window. She put her belongings and books before her just as the waiter came to assist her. She smiled softly at him. He looked back at her with a slight scowl. He was unusually handsome with jet black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. He introduced himself as Kakuza and took her order; a Mediterranean bagel and an iced tea. His face was blank as he took the order and left. Hinata began to skip through her notes lightly as her eyes scanned the pages.

So absorbed was she in her notes she didn't notice when the waiter came back with her order and placed it before her and promptly left.

The Hyuuga girl was just sitting there. Staring at the book. What was wrong with her. She wasn't reading, her eyes were just staring at one spot. It …urked him for some reason.

"Girl?"

No answer.

"Hey!"

The person then became frustrated, he was about to touch her when she started to blink rapidly.

"Huh?" she looked up at him, his hand outstretched towards her.

"Your order has been there for at least twenty minutes," he said monotonously while retracting his hand.

"O..oh," she look surprised to see food before her. "I m..must have spaced out."

"You do that often it seems."

She had the decency to blush. S..sort of…..wait how do you…

She was starting to panic, he rolled his eyes. "You crashed into me the other day and…fainted."

"Ooohhh.. s..sorry aa..about that, I.."

"Whatever, you seem incompetent anyway." Hinata's shame was forgotten as she puffed up in indignation but was immediately deflated as she saw herself staring at his retreating back. She sighed, he didn't even know her and already to him she was useless. As she wallowed in her depressed moment, the cause of it returned with his meal and sat before her, flipping through a magazine while eating.

She was confused, he just embarrassed her, criticized her, called her useless and now he was eating with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you also blind?"

Hinata's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. So rude! Who does he think he is? She gave him a good hard look and then somehow found herself unconsciously staring at him. He had long black hair caught up in a semi high ponytail with long bangs framing his face. It was a girly hairstyle but it was far from girly on him. He had perfect cheek and jaw structure which were highlighted magnificently by his alabaster skin. When her eyes landed on his lips they we breathtakingly sensuous, when did that word enter her vocabulary anyway? They looked so kissable, she watched as he raised his Styrofoam cup to his lips and felt herself shudder as they slowly parted. If she didn't know herself she would have leapt across the table and assault him, but she did know herself and that was not her style. Let's leave those fangirlish actions right where they belong, with Cherry Blossom girl. As she sat there admiring the curves of his brow his eyes flickered up and she was caught. Hinata blushed profusely, her face, the exact colour of a sun ripened tomato.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked at the sight of her face, his unusual black and red orbs dancing with amusement.

"Uh..I..ah aa," Hinata finally gave up on a response and bowed her head as she found her bagel the most interesting thing in the world.

He chuckled. She tried to distract herself from his laughter, her pale eyes caught the bag he had presumably taken his, whatever it was he had, from. It said Good Boy.

She looked at him, he met her look. "I…Isnt there s..some kind of rule to b..bringing other food i..into another eating e..establishment?"

He shrugged and continued to sip whatever he was sipping.

"B..but you'll get into t..trouble!" _and they'll think I'm involved_. She worriedly looked around the café her eyes caught a small group of about three to four men one of whom was looking in her direction. The blonde smirked at her. She quickly turned around. His mischievous blue eyes gave her the impression that he new something she didn't and it made her uncomfortable.

"Aww, so considerate" he mocked her.

She sighed. Can't one day pass where she wasn't teased?

"Your ride is here."

"Excuse me?" she said as she looked at the man before her. He pointed outside the window she followed his finger and saw her driver standing diligently beside the car.

She looked at her watch to see that it was indeed past the set two hours. She hurriedly packed up her papers and books left the payment plus a tip on the table and ran out, flustered.

Black and red orbs watched as the driver opened the door and let the tumbling girl in. They closed and reopened to look at the small silver blue cell phone in his hands.

"It's only right to return this," he said to no one in particular as he got up from the table and put the 'lost' phone into his coat pocket. He nodded at the green eyed waiter as he went through the doors of the café.

An: So how was it???? Read and review!! Thanx to my first reviewer for pointing out my mistake thanks a million. Plz note the changes in the name of the stores.


	3. Hearts and Portraits

An: Lots of love to my reviewers mori3 and vanna-chan. Hope u guys like this chap. Remember to give ur suggestions, k!!

'..'Thoughts

".."Speech

Hearts and Portraits

'Where did I put it, I thought I had it in my bag.'

Hinata was hurriedly searching through her belongings in her rooms trying to find her lost cell phone. She swore she had dropped it in her bag but it just wasn't there. 'Ugh! I just have to do without besides it's not like Naruto's gonna call me anyway'

She quickly dashed from her room to get a ride with her cousin Neji. She arrived outside just as the engine of the sports car started. Neji shot her an annoyed look which caused her to move with a little more urgency. Neji was a stickler for time. 'Figures he's so anal sometimes' thought Hinata, as she giggled softly at her cousins scowl.

"Why were you so long?"

"I can't find my cell."

"Hn." He noted that her hair was in a messy ponytail today and not hung like curtain in her face, interesting.

They arrived at school half an hour early. There was hardly anyone on the campus now and the air was chilly. As the cousins went their separate ways, Hinata secured her oversized blazer to her body to keep the cold air from her. She made her way to her class room as she really had nothing else to do. She was walking down the deserted corridor when she heard voices near by.

"Are you sure?" said a slightly muffled yet annoyed voice.

"Of course I'm sure, he was there sitting with her like forever, yeah" said loud hyper-sounding voice. Hinata could practically see his gesticulations. "It was him and it was her, all cozy-like too, yeah"

"Hn"

"That's all you-

"Shut up."

Hinata finally turned the corner to see the heir to Uchiha, Itachi. They had been to many functions together so she new him by name. With him was a familiar looking blonde guy that Hinata just couldn't place. Maybe he reminded her of Naruto or something.

"Good morning Itachi-sama." Hinata greeted politely with a slight bow of her head.

He bowed his head slightly in return, "Good morning Hinata-chan" Hinata blushed at the suffix.

"Ohayo cutie, I'm Deidara, but you can call me dei-chan, yeah!" exclaimed the hyper blonde standing beside the stoic Uchiha. Hinata did not know how to respond to that greeting so she bow quickly and left her face burning hotter than the sun.

"Hey, what did I do, yeah?" asked the confused blonde.

Itachi walked away refusing to be in Deidara's presence any longer due to fear of being 'dumbed' down by his idiotic blonde classmate.

"Hey!"

That was sooo awkward, that guy.

* * *

Once she gotten her face and breathing under control, she washed her face and came out of the bathroom. More students were around now. Hinata walked quickly, her messenger pack hitting thigh as she walk through the now crowded corridor. As she was about to enter the homeroom she was yanked back by the collar of her large blazer.

"cahh!" she was practically choked.

"Hey, weirdo, I frigging got detention cuz a you!" Hinata was turned around to see an irate Tayuya glaring levelly at her.

"G..G..Gomen n..n..nasai T..Tayuya-san I..I d..d…didn't m..mean t..to get you in t..trouble." Hinata was shaking like a leaf. Her first beat down.

"Whatever, next time get a couple wrong or something, got that"

"H…H…Hai"

Tayuya released the trembling girl, she shook her head, was she really that scary?

Hinata had her hand on her chest trying to ease the ache. Anytime she over exerted her self or was really really frightened like a moment ago her heart would beat so fast it hurt. She leaned towards the wall and rest her forehead on the cool surface as she calmed her self. It had been a long time since she felt this ache. She had always practiced to stay calm in most situations but that took her by surprise. By the time she calmed down she was late for class. It was Mr. Buyo's math class and although she was good student, one of the best, this guy just didn't like her so she got a detention. Her first ever. Hinata sighed; her father wasn't going like this one bit.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. She had had lunch alone today.

* * *

As she made her way to the detention room she had an inkling that this was some sign that things are changing or maybe the mayo in the sandwich she had had gone bad, it did smell funny. Hinata shrugged to herself as she entered the classroom to be greeted by Mr. Buyo's large purple sneering face. She sighed and took a seat to the back as far away as possible from the grumpy man. She had been doodling dazedly when the teacher loudly announced that it was time to leave. She had spaced out; again, she really needed to stop doing that. She looked done at her paper and gasped. She unconsciously drew the man from the coffee house. It was so life like, his hair even looked like it being blown gently and he was smiling. He didn't smile yesterday so how the hell did she know how he looked when he did. She scrutinized the portrait as she exit the school building.

"Spaced out again?"

She wasn't startled at the voice but at proximity of the voice. She looked up to see the object of her scrutiny standing mere inches from her. He took the paper from her grasp before she could protest and looked at it. His brows raised slightly as the examined the portrait. He then gave her an unreadable look which she missed as head was bowed blushingly madly, no doubt.

"You may not be total incompetent" he stated.

Her head shot up so fast, he winced imperceptibly at the sound.

"I..I d..didnt mean-

"Whatever, I just came to give you this" he cut her off.

He handed her a silver-blue cell phone. So she had left it at the coffee house. How did he know where to come?

He saw the question before she asked.

"Your uniform, I went to the same school." 'Oh'

Was she that easy to read?

"A..Arigato"

"Must you always stutter, it's annoying"

"G..Gomen, I..I c..ant help it"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to leave

"Ah…."

He turned back around slowly and raised one brow.

"Um..?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't get your name," she inwardly beamed, she didn't stutter.

"That's because I didn't give it to you. Why should I? You're of no importance."

He shot her down, his words were so cold and cruel she could have frozen and died. He sadistically drank in the look of anguish on her face then smirked as he stopped her from turning away.

"It's getting dark, where's your ride?"

"I..I…I," she was trying her best to keep the tears from falling he realized, his smirk grew.

"Come."

"w..wha…?"

He grabbed her by her free hand and pulled her towards the street where his car was parked. It never even occurred to her to scream as she was being pulled along by a man she didn't know.

He opened the door of the car for her and then went around to the driver's side. She was now contemplating if this was a good idea. She could run, she should run. He obviously wasn't right in the head and again she didn't know him but a little tempting voice in the back of her head was nagging at her to get in, live a little, so she did. Too late to turn back now.

An: so how was this one? Constructive criticism accepted ^.^


	4. Joy Ride

Many thanx to those who reviewed!! i feel so blessed that ppl actually read my stuff. T.T I FEEL SO SPECIAL.

anyway here's another chap for u guys. remember to give ur coments cuz i dont want to lose the flow or muse whateva. ok much love

Chapter 4

Joy ride

She told him where she lived as soon as they started off. No more 'I already knew and I have a pretty good reason for knowing.' Hinata wondered if he even heard her, he hadn't even said anything since they begun the journey. She was getting worried. She bit her lips as it began raining. His cell phone rang breaking the silence that engulfed the car. He answered on the second ring.

"Hn"

'What was 'Hn'? Was it a word or a sound? Did it have multi-meanings? Did the meaning have to do with the context, the tone, the person? What?' Her mind rambled on and on, on nothing important in her earnest endeavor to keep her mind from the fact that she had done something dumb as he spoke on the phone.

"We're taking a short detour" he stated

"W..where t..to?" She was nervous now. Her pulse picked up slightly.

"To Shiagi."

"WHA! B..but that's miles from where I live, I..I can't go."

"Relax and enjoy the ride. You really need to live a little." His voice was like honey now, succoring. It lacked any of the harshness from before.

It hit Hinata, just then. The nagging voice in the back of her head, it was his.

It was pouring now she couldn't even see anything outside. How is he still driving? She turned to look at the man beside her. He reclined comfortably in his seat, driving as if outside wasn't chaos.

"Um…a..are we close?"

He glanced at her for a second. A minute passed before he grunted. She took that as a yes.

A few minutes later, the car pulled into a yard, a parking lot, maybe, she couldn't tell. He told her to stay while he got out. She would have answered but he didn't wait for one.

Hinata was very worried, she be home right now it was nearing 6:00pm right now. She took her cell phone out to call Hanabi. She dialed the number only to have the call fail. 'A dead zone! What the hell! What the hell!' She started to panic. 'I shouldn't have come, I'm going be killed shit, shit, shit!' then black.

* * *

"Idiot"

He entered the car completely soaked and uncomfortable. He looked at the limp girl in the passenger seat. He reached over and touched her neck, her limp body shuddered slightly at the feel of his deathly cold hand. Her pulse was fine. She just fainted again.

When Hinata came to she felt warm and comfortable. She breathed in the wonderful scent of the sheets. It was somewhat strangely similar to the smell of the air during a thunder storm? And was that Irish spring? The mixture of whatever that was, was intoxicating she couldn't get enough and she didn't want to wake up. But sadly when all of reality came rushing back she shot up and promptly fell out of the bed.

There was a masculine chuckle almost ominous. Hinata slowly turned her head to the sound only to turn back in a flash and blushing brightly. The man, whatever his name was, was standing in front of a large dresser across the room in only a towel wrapped around his slim waist and another one in his hand drying his long hair. He was looking at her through the mirror. Indecent.

"W..w…whe..re?"

"My house."

"W..?!!"

"You fainted; I couldn't very well bring you home, what would your father say?"

He spoke to her as if she was a child.

She made up her face in thought as he left the room. She scanned the room for a clock she found one it was minutes to eight. She'd been out for almost two hours. She sighed.

Would he bring her home now? What would she say to her father? She sighed.

He came in a few minutes later dress in a white t-shirt and fitting black jeans. She blushed, he looked very…

She pushed away that thought.

He grabbed a dark green hoodie from a chair and looked at her expectantly. She blinked owlishly at him that realized that they were leaving. She grabbed her large blazer that she just realized was not on her, the thought made her blush again as she collected her bag and followed him out the door.

It wasn't raining now but the air was extremely cold. It reached her bones even through the blazer. She hugged herself as the approached the car. She looked back at the house. It was very large, she hadn't notice before. 'His family must be wealthy' she thought as she got in the car.

They hadn't said anything to each other as they reached the Hyuuga estate. The car pulled up to the main gate. And the young girl was about to get out when he spoke,

"Madara"

"W..what"

"My name, idiot" She didn't even feel bad.

"Oh, I'm Hinata" her heart was beating faster but not painfully.

"I know, now, get out." For some reason she couldn't help but smile. He thought something of her. He told her his name. Madara. She liked it.

* * *

"Where were you?" Her father's presence was crushing she felt like she was suffocating.

"I..I was at school" her brain was moving at a mile a minute.

"Till now?" He was so calm, it scared her. Did he know?

"I..I went to the p..public l..library," why was she lying. He'd never believe her. "I..I was and l..lost t..track of time."

"Your phone." He stated.

"I..I had l..lost it y..yesterday"

"Hn…"

"I'm sorry father" She didn't stutter. She bowed apologetically to the head of the family and turned to go to her room.

"Don't let it happen again"

"Yes father" he watched her as she left. There was something different about her. What?

Hinata's chest was aching, it taken so much out of her to stand up and lie before her father. She was exhausted.

She had wanted to review her notes but that was useless now. She was even hungry but she just couldn't find the strength to go back down the stairs.

She removed her blazer and her shoes and plopped into bed and for some reason it wasn't comfortable anymore. It lacked something. She finally fell into a fitful sleep about an hour later.

Hanabi had come to the door but she didn't feel like answering so she had ignored her until the chibi Hyuuga left in a huff.

* * *

Hinata woke up to a light tapping on her forehead. She blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light to see an amused Neji bending over her with a pencil hitting her.

"Party hard last night"

"N..N..OOO!"

"I'm joking, baka"

" I k..knew that"

"Riiiight, Hurry we're going to be late."

She sat up groggily and glanced at her clock it was six. Damn Neji and his anal time keeping.

Hinata force her legs to move and made her way to her adjoining bathroom. She was fully dressed in half an hour and went to the main kitchen to finally fill her starving belly. Father was at the table, she sighed inwardly. With him there she couldn't gobble down the food as she wanted to. She sat to his right facing a sleepy Hanabi, with Neji to her right as usual. Breakfast was quiet and stuffy as was the usual when the Hyuuga head was there. When she was finally coherent, Hanabi managed to melt some of the ice at the table as she recalled her week to their father. Neji made a few insertation when necessary. Near the end he informed them that he'd be going on a business trip to England for a few days and he expected that in his absence they carried them selves as proper Hyuugas. As if the elders would allow them to slack up anyway.

"Hai Father" assured both girls.

"Hai Uncle"

* * *

That morning things went pretty much as normal at school. It was around lunch that it got downright weird. She was sitting in the cafeteria alone as Neji had gone off campus for lunch with a friend. TenTen, no doubt. When the one and only Uchiha Itachi plopped down next to her. Not sit gracefully nor fluidly no he literally 'plopped' down next to her. This was so surprising that practically the whole cafeteria was gawking. They all new that they were both heirs to their respective clans and would obviously know each other but this was the first time Itachi had openly done something with such familiarity in all of history. Hinata had paused eating and stared wide eyed at the Uchiha before her.

"U..Uchiha-sama, um, are y..you ok?"

Itachi turned to the shocked girl.

"Yes, I am ok," and then turned back to what he was doing which was rummaging thru his pack for something which he found soon after. Pocky.

Dark eyes began to scrutinize the shy girl.

Itachi was on a mission. He had to know. According to his sources, the unapproachable and unreachable estranged Madara had been sighted on this very campus speaking to this very girl. He liked to think he knew his cousin. He was up to something, something big. His cousin had always been eccentric and it was very hard to garner his attention. So how had this little frightened girl beside him done it? Was it love? Yeah right. Then again on the other hand she was the Hyuuga heiress maybe Madara had something to gain but what. Was it money or a title? He was already rich and he didn't believe in clan heritage and titles hence his estrangement.

Itachi wasn't sure but he felt something big was going down; he didn't like not knowing. As a genius, it irked him.

"Hinata-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

Hinata choked on her juice and began coughing in an unlady-like manner. Itachi handed her a napkin and patted her back. "I'll take that as a no."

When the girl finally righted herself, Itachi took his leave.

Hinata was as confused as ever. 'What the hell!'

AN: why should Madara be interested in our precious Hinata? Give ur comments!!


	5. Fourth time's the charm

Faithful reviewers

Vannah-chan

Mori3

HeartbrokenHinata

thank you guys ever so much!

And new to the gang: Wii are the people. Welcome I hope u stay. The more the merrier or however that saying goes.

Oh and I realize that I've never said it before so:

!!!Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, obviously.!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Fourth time's the Charm

By the end of the day the fan-girl nation all either wanted to tear off Hinata's head or they wanted to know her secret and then tear off her head especially when Sasuke out of curiosity sat next to Hinata in Spanish class to enquire what his brother had said to her. To avoid the drama she lied to him and said it was just for show, clan stuff. She was getting better at lying, it seems. He responded with a 'hn' and proceeded to share her text book.

Poor Hinata.

She died a thousand times over in the following eighty minutes as the glares she got throughout the class constantly bored holes through her skull at every angle. Didn't they realize that she had no power over this?

'Dig a hole and bury me Kami-sama' begged Hinata as one vicious glare from a pink haired girl hit her, just as Sasuke's arm brushed against her's, nearly knocking her off her chair. Whatever happened to being the invisible weirdo?

* * *

Hinata fled as if the hounds of hell were after her as soon as the last bell rang. She couldn't wait for her driver. The evil fan-girls would have killed her long before he arrived; she had seen it in their eyes. As soon as the coast was clear Hinata went out to the busier part of the district to get a cab into main town. Once there, she headed for her sanctuary, Good Boy.

It had been days since one of those luxury treats graced her taste buds. How had she survived? She scanned the sidewalk, paranoid, before entering the glossy establishment. The scent of sumptuousness filled her lungs. Heaven. She went to the counter where she was greeted by a chirpy lady with too much rouge on her cheeks.

"What can I help you with today, Hyuuga-chan."

Hinata blushed.

"The u..usual please"

"Of course" the woman happily left to fill it.

"You must come here often"

Hinata started. That voice. She turned to see Madara standing a couple centimeters from her. He chuckled coldly at her.

"I..I "

"What did I tell you about that stutter?" his unusual eyed studying her closely.

"Gomen"

"You should be."

Hinata hung her head in shame. She was the future head of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan for crying out loud. She shouldn't stutter nor should she allow him to speak to her like that.

"Are you coming?"

She was brought out of her musing by his harsh voice.

"H..Hai"

He made an annoyed sound in his throat as he left the building with her order in hand.

They went around back to the parking lot, the employee parking lot. Did he work there?

"I own it; you're so easy to read it's ridiculous. Learn to keep your thoughts from your face"

"Ah, gomen"

He opened the door for her before getting in himself. As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Hinata had to ask herself what the hell she was doing in his car again.

She sighed but remembered her treat. She opened the bag, the roll was still steaming. Her mouth watered as she took a large bite. Madara watched her amusedly from the corner of his eyes as she enjoyed the iced cinnamon roll.

She literally moaned as the roll hit the right spot. 'This could only be better if a was wrapped up in Madara's comforter again…'

Que record scratch!

'What on earth was she thinking just then?' She turned slightly to look at Madara, praying she didn't say it out loud. He was looking at the road at the moment. 'Whew that would have been too embarrassing.' She put the rest of the roll back into the bag.

"Where are we going?"

He shrugged.

"Can you cook?"

That question seemed so random.

"Um.y..yes"

"Then we're going home."

"Home?" He said it like it was theirs… together. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat.

"My house."

"u..um..i…a"

"Don't worry I wont rape you." He said as if they were discussing the weather.

"What?! I w..was..n't think…"

"Hn" 'whatever'

She was so embarrassed. He thought, she thought… oh my.

"Its…just that…I can't stay long" she explained.

"Then just don't faint again." She blushed.

"Um…fine"

* * *

She got to see the house in daylight. It wasn't the biggest she ever saw but something about it just screamed influence and taste. 'I own you!!!'

It was a bit intimidating and that was saying a lot since she lived on an estate with a number of branch houses larger than this one and a main house that was probably ten times the size. Maybe the intimidation factor here was Madara.

They entered the foyer and automatically shrugged of their jackets and took off their shoes out of habit.

"Why is your blazer so large? Is it your cousin's?"

Hinata shook her head, slightly embarrassed at his observation.

"I ordered it this way."

"Hn, strange girl."

He left her there. She got up and found the kitchen without even looking for it. She looked thru the well stocked cupboards lazily wondering what he would like.

She blushed; it felt like she was preparing dinner for her husband or something. She quickly pushed those thoughts away as she took some meat and vegetable from the large fridge.

Madara had come back into the kitchen to see the Hyuuga in an apron preparing dinner.

He smirked at the scene. The kitchen smelt good. He sat on one of the island stools on the far side and the girl continued on oblivious to his presence. She even hummed.

He had brought some papers with him and his land phone to do some work.

It was when he began speaking on the phone that she finally registered his presence. His soft baritone pierced through her humming. She jumped and blushed like a cherry.

He ignored her blush and made a drinking motion and she rushed to fridge to get him a drink. She took out an energy drink and shook it slightly while standing next to the open fridge. He motioned a no. She went in again and came out with vitamin water, dragon-fruit. He motioned for her to bring it as he continued his conversation in low tones.

In another half an hour dinner was ready. She then carried the serving dishes to the dining room. He followed her with the plates and cutlery and finished setting the table. This was strange for the both of them yet so natural. She went back into the kitchen and brought out a jug of handmade juice. He sat at the head of the table and she sat to his right, a familiar position at home with her father.

They ate in silence for a while. He hadn't eaten dinner with another soul since his brother died. He glanced at the young girl beside him. What was she, ten to twelve years his junior. Her father would have a heart attack, not to mention his family. It wasn't as if he was being secretive. He chuckled darkly which frightened the young girl beside him.

"Um, Madara-sama"

"Just Madara"

"Madara, how is it?"

"Hn, I am eating it, aren't I"

She blushed, "Hai"

An: This is going somewhere I promise. Remember to leave your opinion and comments. They will help the flow of the story. Thanx for checking out the story even if u didn't review, over 200 hundred hit. Yay!


	6. Live a little

Chapter 6

thanks 4 all the reviews!!!

Live a little

Without meaning to Hinata arrived home late again.

She didn't faint today; the time just flew by, one minute they were in the dining room eating the next minute they were on his balcony looking out at the sunset in comfortable silence.

She didn't understand it, he said the most cruel things to her at times and yet he seemed to want her attention. She didn't even hate him or feel threatened in his presence at all. What was this?

When she saw the dusk falling, she had to call upon all her will to force herself to leave her spot, which was very strange. A day ago she would have probably torn down the walls to leave, what had changed?

She got home but it wasn't her father who was there to question her but her younger sister Hanabi.

"Good night Hanabi." Hinata greeted as she entered the foyer. Why did her baby sister look like she was recently running?

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" bright silver eyes looked up to pale lavender ones with innocent curiosity.

Hinata promptly tripped over an invisible wire that was suddenly placed in her way.

"Wha what a..re you talking about?" she sputtered

"You came in a black sports car" stated the chibi Hyuuga.

"Y..you were spying on me!" Hinata felt scandalized.

"Are you in love?" Hanabi paid no mind to the look on her sister's face.

All the red blood cells in Hinata's body migrated to her face.

"N..No he's just a f..friend" explained Hinata while trying to cool down her face.

"So it really is a boy" a cheeky smile made its way to the pre-teen's face.

"Wha, you tricked me." Hinata was now even more scandalized. The paparazzi had nothing on Hanabi Hyuuga.

"You're finally over Naruto?" hanabi wagged her eyebrows at Hinata as she took off up the stairs.

"H..How d..do you know these t..things? HANABI!!!!!!"

* * *

Her father was back but more importantly she hadn't seen heard from Madara in a week. That thought made her chest uncomfortable and it felt like she couldn't breathe properly.

At least she had an exam or two left to take her mind off him.

She laughed bitterly to herself. It feels just like that time they had gone to Australia with father for two weeks in the previous summer. Not only had she been sunburned, she also had a dull feeling in her chest at the thought that she had left Good Boy and that nice blonde, whose name slips her at the moment, back in Japan. Now magnify that feeling by 100 and that's what she felt now. He was practically a complete stranger. What was wrong with her?

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up, surprised, to see the blonde senior, Deidara.

"Ohayo Deidara-sempai." She replied politely.

"How many exams do you have left, yeah?"

"Um, o..only one….you?"

"Cero, I just had Spanish exams so I'm completely free now, yeah."

He was so loud.

"That's great, sempai" she smiled softly at him. He beamed. 'What a strange guy.'

"I'll leave you to finish studying, later, yeah."

"Ja ne, sempai" He smiled broadly at her again.

'So kawaii, hm, maybe that's it, yeah'

* * *

"Why do I even bother with you?" asked Itachi as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Cause Kisame would scare her away, anyway, it's a possibility yeah, now that I can see her face she pretty cute, beautiful even, yeah."

"You're a fucking moron," snickered a handsome violet eyed man.

"Go frig yourself, Hidan. Don't you have to go to church or something, yeah."

The silver hair man flipped off the younger blonde man.

"There's something more," Itachi muttered to no one.

* * *

"Hello, Hyuuga-san" chirped a blued haired girl.

"H..hello"

"Morning Hyuuga-san" called a athletic looking boy with a wave.

"M..morning"

What the hell is going on? Why are they calling to me? Is this the right school?

"You've gotten quite popular, cousin."

"W..why"

"It seems because the Uchiha and his friend have been conversing with you, it boosted you up the social ladder." He shrugged.

"B..but n..no one was around w..when they s..spoke to me!"

"The walls have eyes." he responded enigmatically as veered off to his classroom as Hinata headed the other way. Neji read one too many mystery books.

* * *

She now had almost to hours before her final exam for the semester began. She studied so hard that if she so much as opened a book right now here brain would explode.

She sat at an empty bench and rested her head against the cool surface.

She had gone, yesterday, to both Good Boy's and Red Moon Coffee House to see if Madara was at any of them. He wasn't. She sighed. Did he not like her presence anymore? Did she become a bother to him like everyone else? Or was he too busy right now. Why did she missed him so…badly?

After she quite confidently finished her last exam of the semester, she really didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't have to think long as something loud came up.

"Hinata-chan, wait up!!" Which completely silly as she wasn't moving at all. The blonde senior quickly arrived to where she was.

"Good afternoon, Deidara-sempai"

"Dei-chan." He corrected, Hinata blushed.

"You seemed down lately, yeah." He said with a look of concern on his face.

I should really learn to cover my emotions. She had a flashback of Madara telling her the same thing. She sighed

"N..no actually, I'm fine, dei-sempai." Deidara pouted as she still insisted at calling him sempai. He didn't believe her for a second though he left the issue.

"Do you want to hang out with us, my friends, yeah?"

"W..w..what…um I can't…I have t..to- wracking her mind for something to do, nothing.

"To do nothing, exams are over, live a little, yeah," he smiled cheekly at Hinata.

As they exited the school parking lot in dei-sempai's roaring vintage mustang! Of all things, it was as loud as him!, Hinata couldn't help but think that phrase would be the end of her. It must be some ancient demoniac chant to lead young girls to their demise.

_Live a little. _Right.

read and review


	7. Meeting the Akatsuki

Sorry for the wait, I had exams. Molecular Biology almost killed me!!! But its over now. Here is chapter 7 to celebrate!

Meeting The Atasuki

To Hinata's surprise they ended up at red moon coffee house.

"We're here hinata chan, yeah!" The way he looked at her when he said that caused her to have one of those déjà vu moments. She was here before and he gave her that same look? Did he know something she didn't? She shrugged away the feeling and followed him into the coffee house. She saw t he same waiter from before, the iridescent eyed one.

She followed him to a large table where she saw a number of males. Come to think of it she couldn't remember having seen another female in this coffee shop. Peculilar. Should she be worried? Why wasn't she worried before? This could be a tragedy waiting to happen. She cast a look at the door, tense.

"Hello hinata-chan," Hinata jumped at the refined voice of Itachi.

"Ah… Itacha-sama, it's good to see you."

She glanced around the table. The other men present weren't students, hinata observed. They ranged from early twenties to mid thirties. There was a large man, that for some reason reminded Hinata of a shark when he smiled at her in greeting. Sitting beside him was a most angelic looking man, who Hinata noticed had a rosary moving to and fro in his left hand. Was he a priest? The last person at the table was a man in a business suit with his tie loosened. His face was awfully boyish but when Hinata met his eyes there was no doubt he was a grown man. They were stern, calculating and aged as they appraised her. They were the colour of rich blood just as his low cut slightly blown hair. She shivered.

Remebering her manners, she greeted the rest.

"O..ohaya minna-san."

They acknowledged her greeting and made room for her to join them.

"Oi fucker!" shouted the priestly man which made Hinata gasp.

The red headed man chuckled at her reaction. "Looks can deceive, cant they?"

Hinata nodded dumbly at him. "Don't mind Hidan," he said while gesturing to the rude man. "I'm Sasori, by the way." Hinata smiled politely at the intimidating man. They were all intimidating well except Dei-sempai.

"Oi, moron, I'm talking to ya!" the waiter, who Hinata now recalled as Kakuza, continued to ignore Hidan.

"So hinata you come here often?" asked the Shark man who introduced himself as Kisame.

"Are you trying to pick up Hinata" teased Deidara. Hinata blushed embarassed.

"Not really, I come when I can because I enjoy the atmosphere and …" why was she telling them this again?

"And the boss?" Kisame finished for her. Itachi glared at the shark like man, who just grinned broadly.

"W..what do you mean?" 'The boss?'

"Ignore him, he suffers for occasional stupidity," answered Itachi as Deidara snickered "you mean frequent."

"Oh…ok"

As the time passed Hinata found out that Kakuza and Hidan were actually partners and this was just them on a normal day. She thought that meant that they were a couple until she was 'graphically' corrected by Hidan while Kakuza sputtered indignantly about hundred foot poles and scarring for life. Hinata blushed. Partners meant that they carried out assignment together not that they 'were' together.

"Assignments?"

"Yeah, a little of this and a little of that, it's like a club," answered Sasori before taking a sip of his drink.

Hinata was still a little confused but she let it drop.

Before she knew it two hours had past in the unusual company of these men. Those two hours, in the back of her mind this felt like some sort of…initiation. She also realized that not once did she space out. Madara would be enthralled, she thought sarcastically.

He was definately rubbing off on her.

She yawned.

"Seems like your ready to go home," Itachi observed.

Deidara pulled up to the Hyuuga estates and Hinata embarrassingly exited the noisy car. Everyone on the estate probably heard her arrival. Were all those revving sounds necessary? Deidara had pinched her cheek when she asked and answered "It's a bang, yeah!"

* * *

Her father met her entering the foyer.

"This become a regular thing now." The coming home late, which she hadn't done inn a week not that he noticed anyway.

"N..No father, um," she took a calming breath. "Itachi-sempai and Deidara-sempai, insisted that I join him in a small gathering of friends to c..celebrate the end of exams"

"The Uchiha heir" Why did he make question sound like statements, it was confusing.

"Yes, father"

"You were respectful"

"Hai, father"

"Hn, Very well." He then left her to her own devises as he made his way to his study.

'Minimum stutter' Hinata praised herself. She felt like she stood up to her father and that lifted her spirits.

* * *

The next day, when Hinata got to school a very unfamiliar sight met her at the gate.

"Morning, Hyuuga-san"

"Uchiha-san, what are y..you doing here."

"Hn," he shrugged. "Let's go to class"

"Um, ok." Was he waiting for me? Why?

"Sasuke" She looked confused. "Che, call me Sasuke."

"Um, ok Uc..I mean, Sasuke"

ohhhhhhhhh. dun dun dun!! R/R everyone, i seriously need the motivation.


	8. Dont hate

Chapter 8

Don't Hate

The looks of envy trailed her as the Uchiha Sasuke voluntarily walked side by side with her. He entered the class before and led her to a seat near the back of the class then sat her between himself and the class clown, Uzumaki Naruto. 'I am sitting beside Naruto.' A dream come true, really but Hinata wondered why she wasn't more excited. She took her seat.

The class went as usual, she guessed and pretty soon it was lunch. She had prepared a bento for herself and Neji who she hadn't had lunch with in a while. She went to his class room door and waited for him. While she waited a familiar blonde head came into view.

"Hey hina-chan!"

"Ohayo Deidara-sempai"

"What are you doing standing out here?"

"She's waiting for me so stop bothering her." said Neji while glaring at the blonde senior

"Neji-kun! How nice to see you. Your hair's looking splendid as usual. Care to share your secret!" exclaimed the loud blonde. Neji twitched at the obnoxious person beside his cousin.

"Are you r..ready for lunch, Neji-nii-san"

"Hai"

"Um are you c..coming too Dei-sempai."

Deidara beamed and began to follow them while Neji scowled. Damn Hinata and her kind heart.

"Hyuuga-san," walking in between Deidara and Neji, Hinata turned towards the voice in surprise.

", oh gomenasi, I left without telling you!" she was bowing fervently before he physically stopped her by holding her shoulder.

"Um…would you like to join me for lunch?"

Three sets of eyes widened, one comically, the others just slightly.

Hinata blushed madly, "I mean to make up for…"

Sasuke smirked, the closer he got to her he'd find want his brother found so interesting and he'd win whatever game he was playing with Itachi in his mind.

"Fine."

She smiled serenely.

The three towered around Hinata like an impenetrable barrier. Neji to her right, Dei-sempai to her left and Sasuke directly behind her.

She decided not to go to her favorite spot because it was really just for her and Neji. Inwardly this pleased the stoic Hyuuga.

Maybe they should have went to the spot after all.

"OMG! Why the hell are they all sitting with her?! I get the fact that Neji's is her cousin but Sasuke!!!"

"She's so lucky!"

"I'm jealous!"

To say Hinata was overwhelmed was an understatement. Sasuke sitting to her left, Neji to her right and Deidara directly in front of her didn't make anything any less intense. The attention overload was just too much for our introvert heroine. All those eyes, the whispers and the excitement spells a black out in the making.

Things couldn't possibly get anymore dramatic. Too bad she thought too soon.

"Hyuuga-chan"

Hinata turned towards that oh so familiar velvet voice that made two side of her triangular defense scowl hatefully and the other pout. Hinata inclined her head politely even though the intensity of stares increased by the tenfold especially when some heard the –chan the stoic Uchiha added, her shoulders felt heavy.

"I..itachi-sama."

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" He smirked at the Hyuuga who blushed slightly.

"She's obviously all ready engaged, she has no time for you." said Sasuke as he vocally stepped between his brother and Hinata's conversation.

'Oh God their drawing too much attention to me, I feel faint.' Hinata began to sway but luckily Neji was close.

"Hinata-sama, do you need to lie down?" Hinata weakly nodded. Neji lead her to the exit intending to carry her to the nurse.

"Hina-chan, what about your bento?!" shouted Deidara eyeing the lunchbox longingly. Hinata barely touched anything and it looked so good.

Neji answered for her.

"Have it."

At that three set eyes locked onto the exquisitely made lunch.

Neji left Hinata at the nurse's station to rest. He replayed the antics of the Uchihas. In his mind the blonde idiot didn't count. It was obvious that they wanted something from his heiress; Uchihas never did things without reason but no matter what he'd protect Hinata. With that in mind he went to hang out with Lee and Tenten until lunch ended.

She left the campus, intending to go the Good Boy's for some indulgence and maybe, maybe the small chance of seeing someone she hasn't seen in a while. She was practically starving since she had only had breakfast and barely any lunch. To be practical she could go to a restaurant or go home and have a full meal but no she wanted sweets succulent cinnamon rolls. So she summoned the last of her stored energy and made her way to the bakery.

The same cheery heavily made up attendant greeted her and took her order of three cinnamon rolls. Hinata decided to eat at least one of the rolls.

Her face lit up with stars like a kid who got the best birthday gift ever as she took out one of the warm rolls. She sank her teeth into the roll and her body shuddered with cinnamon induced ecstasy. She moaned sensuously as the flavor burst onto her sensitive taste buds. Her eyes fluttered as she enjoyed the mouthful of heaven.

"You are…so x-rated right now." teased a voice to her right. Hinata came off her high and snapped around to find herself nose to nose to a familiar handsome face.

"Madara-kun!" Madara raised his eyebrow at the suffix. Her warm cinnamon breath brushed his lips causing a strange foreign sensation which he violently crushed.

Hinata blushed to her roots a brick red as she realized what he said and how close they were.

"Did you miss me?" He continued to tease. He found that he had somewhat missed her reactions and her blushes not that he'd actually admit it to even himself.

"Um..um I..ah…

He shook his head at her stuttering then silenced her by putting a finger on the lips. They were incredibly soft. He ran his finger across her lips causing a blush that would make a fire truck jealous. He wiped some frosting from the corner of her lips and bought it to his own lips to taste. Before he could stop himself he childishly realized to himself that he just indirectly kissed her. What the hell was this Hana Kimi.

Read and review all!!!!!!!!

I do not own Hana Kimi.


	9. Like I like you

Chapter 9

Like I Like You

Hinata's heart sped up at the feel of the rough pad of his finger on her lip. A distinct buzz spread through her body, the likes of which she never felt before in all he sixteen years on earth. If she didn't long to see him she would have probably fainted already. But there was no way she'd do that now. Her instincts wanted her to spend as much time with him as possible. This was so unlike her but she wasn't complaining. But when he indirectly kissed her she almost had a heart attack. Her whole body blushed, a very rebellious part of her even thought, 'and I'm the one who's x-rated'.

They stared at each other for a moment before a cell phone broke the spell.

Hinata jumped slightly while looking at Madara expectantly.

"It's yours…ba-ka"

"Oh,"she quickly took out her cell phone. "Hinata, here…oh Hanabi, uh-huh where's your d..driver?...why did you s..send him away Hanabi!!..ah..ok I'm coming." Hinata sighed exasperatedly as she hung up. Madara was examining his fingernails when she returned her attention to him.

"Madara-kun, ill have to go now, my sister-

"Do you need a ride?"

"Um.. I don't want to be a burden, b.. it's too much out of your way."

He could've rolled his eyes at her attempted independence, "C'mon let's go."

"You really don't-

He dragged her along before he could finish her protest. For some reason her heart felt lighter at the thought that he actually wanted to be around her. She wasn't a bother.

She was on cloud nine, totally blanking out in a fantasy world.

"HEY!!"

"Ahhh!" If he wasn't holding on to her she would've fell to her ass on the hard concrete.

Madara scoffed, "Blanking out again, I won't always be there to save you when you do that"

'Does that mean you'll be there sometimes?' Hinata's brain almost went into overload.

"Gomen, Madara-kun."

Madara secretly wondered why she called him kun, he was obviously way older than her and why does he even allow her to call him that? He decided that he may not like the answer as a flash back of a little girl crying crossed his mind.

"Hn"

Was it taboo to like someone way older than you like this? She turned to look at the stoic man seated next to her. Although his face didn't look it, he was no doubt 5-10 years older than her. She sighed, why must she always find impossible love. First it was that boy with the cinnamon rolls who she never saw again, then Naruto and now Madara who probably just saw her as an amusing annoyance for the time being. Come to think of it, why did she like Madara in the first place, he was so caustic, so cold, she turned to look at him…and so down right gorgeous!

'Hinata stop this now, he's the very definition of a fallen angel, EVIL!!' Hinata chastised herself for the direction her thoughts had been taking which was wasted effort as she now found herself enchanted by how he merely blinked and felt envious of his lashes because they could touch his cheek. Even the way he held and maneuvered the steering with such grace and lethal precision, even the way he sat screamed sexy. Why did he have to make the simplest things look so amazing? Hinata closed her eyes tightly so she'd stop looking at him so sinfully. Sinfully? Another word she never knew was in her vocabulary.

"Hey baka, aren't you getting out?"

"A., I didn't realize that we were here!"

"Of course you didn't" he mocked, "that would mean being sensible, now wouldn't it."

Hinata looked at him indignantly which he chose to ignore as he went toward the practice oval. She soon caught up with him. "Why d..do you have to b. so mean?" she caught him by the arm and asked.

"Because I can." He smiled cruelly at the look of shock on her face but before he could say anything else a shrilling voice pierced the air.

"Hinata-nii-chaaaaan!!!!!!" A miniature Hinata ran over to them and read the situation as this man had hurt her big sister based on Hinata's expression.

"Leave my sister alone, you creep!" she jumped between them and defensively stood in front of her sister.

" Hanabi, It's okay, he's my friend."

The little girl seemed shocked at this revelation and even after Hinata assured her, she still looked doubtful.

"He's gonna us a ride home."

"If you trust him Hina." She eyed Madara suspiciously, she trusted him as far a she could throw him and that was not one bit.

The little Hyuuga walked ahead of them.

"Such a charming child."

Hanabi ignored his remarked; she just hoped this wasn't the guy Hinata had been hanging out with but all hopes for that were instantly shattered as a familiar black car came into view. It was the same one that dropped off Hinata some time ago. Damn it all. She didn't like this guy; something about him just wasn't settling well with her.

_Small children and animals can sense evil. Bwhahahahhahahahhah*cough*hahahahh_

_ review_


	10. My my how the mighty have fallen

My My! How the mighty have fallen.

Hanabi felt like luggage in the small back seat of the sports car. She was being ignored unintentionally by sister who had been sneaking looks at the thing sitting next to her who was pretending he didn't notice. But Hanabi wasn't stupid; she wasn't proclaimed a prodigy for nothing. Though his relaxed and subtle body language she could she that he noticed the looks and was even all smug about it too. Bastard.

After analyzing him a little more Hanabi realized that she couldn't read him if she didn't want her to but if the quick look he sent her through the rear view mirror was anything to go by he wanted her to know. He was good.

It seemed her big sis had an all out crush on Mr. Arrogant that definitely surpassed her crush for Naruto. Hanabi wondered if Neji knew. She wasn't gonna ask him though because for some reason she didn't want to betray Hinata. Not that asking would do that but she just felt….

They pulled up to the complex in about ten minutes. Hinata was about to leave with Hanabi when Madara…raised his eyebrow. How on earth Hinata, with her back turned picked up the gesture, only God knows, but she turned to him questioningly.

"You're leaving." Hinata spazzed.

"I..I…I

"Fine."

Hinata's heart was in her mouth so she had to take action. Action that made Hanabi sputter and point, the guards gawk and Madara eyes widen comically. No one was expecting the 5 foot practically nothing, 110 lbs girl to physically tacking the 6 foot physically perfect man to the ground in an attempt to stop him from leaving. Silence reigned.

The perpetrator was shocked lifeless because of her action (she was already speechless).

A slow smile spread over Madara face, he didn't mind this position at all. In fact he was very very comfortable, so even though they couldn't very well stay there all day, he'd have to make sure they did this more often. He wrapped his arms around a very red Hinata's small waist and pulled the both of them up into a sitting position where Hinata found herself in Madara's lap. He wanted to see if she could get any redder so he decided to play. He nuzzled her neck through her hair which he would admit only under the most painful brutalizing torture felt so good. Hinata's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her face became so red her head seemed about to erupt.

She began to squirm that's when the game seemed to turn tables and as fast as they went down they were up again.

No matter how much he denies it Hanabi swears to the day that Madara had blushed.

Madara paced his office, something he had never done. This little slip of an heiress just affected him without even trying. This was unprecedented. Not even a succubus could tempt him if he did not want them to. He was always in control. Always. That means….well shit.

Meanwhile back at the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata was mortified as she replayed the events that occurred earlier. Why oh why did she do that, then he did that then she did that and then she felt….oh my god!!!

'Calm down Hinata, you did sex ed, that's a normal reaction for a guy right? right? You sixteen, it would have happened eventually. But why god did it have t o happen in front of the complex, in front of Hanabi, IN FRONT OF FATHER'S GUARDS! Why oh!!'

Neji entered the room having heard strange strangled and unintelligible speaking coming from his older cousin's room. He was greeted by the sight of Hinata cocooned in her sheets rolling from side to side, each time coming dangerously close to falling off. He even made a game to see how many times she would roll before she actually fell off.

Thump!

"Ahhh!"

'33'

"Ouch, that hurts"

"Looked painful"

"Neji-ni-san, w..w..hy did you let me fall."

"I didn't want to disturb you and besides I found it extremely funny" He grinned.

Hinata was affronted then flabbergasted. Neji was grinning. Neji doesn't grin. You don't use grin and Neji together in the same sentence. It's just not logical.

Hinata was there gaping at a loss for words while Neji got bored.

"This isn't humorous anymore." He stated dryly.

"W…who are you?"

Neji rolled his eyes at his stunned cousin.

"Dinner is ready." As he walked out Hinata stared at the flawless alien cyborg that had been used to replace her cousin. She shook her head trying to remember what she was just doing and did after which collapsed prone onto the floor before resuming her mournful ballad of why oh.

The next day at school two hassled looking Uchihas met her at the gate with numerous other students with bewildered expressions adorning the faces. Hinata had just missed the rare spectacle of the two racing and sidetracking each other to get to the gate first. There had been much shoving, tripping (so unlike them) and dirty tricks. So the oblivious Hyuuga walked through the sea of speculation with the two brothers glaring at each other over her head because each of them had failed to thwart the other.

Never in the history of Konoha had there been anything like this. It was unprecedented. This was going to be a very interesting day.

Lalalalalalalalalala, so what u think, is it getting better, lamer. U can give me some ideas in ur reviews. Look out for my new story!!!!


	11. Some days you just wish

Thanks for the comments and such they are greatly appreciated.

The plot shall thicken soon and the chapters longer and I may or may not add to the previous chapters or join them cuz the story seems why too drawn out.

Chapter 11

Some days you just wish

Interesting day indeed. As per usual the Hyuuga stuttered and bumbled her why thru the day till lunch, where she had the displeasure of sitting with the foulmouthed Tayuya because they had to come up with an innovative way of teaching persons about the mole concept. Why! Kami kill me now.

So because of her "I have to get all A's" drive was stuck with her until the next Chemistry class.

"This is fucking lame, why the hell do we gotta teach shitheads about a damn mole!"

"Language."

"Fuck you lard ass"

Jirobu exchanged an apologetic look with Hinata. His girlfriend can be so crass.

"I…think…was thinking…that maybe we could…maybe

"WHATT!! Spit it out already!"

"Invent a game?" epped Hinata. Quickly so as not to enrage the hellion anymore.

"Not a bad idea. What kind?"

"Um…

"Don't. Fucking. Stutter." The threat was solid.

Hinata took a deep breath, the faster she did this the sooner he could leave this hell.

"There's this card game called …pass around where you use just the ace, king, queen and the jack." The mention of a card game obviously peeked Tayuya's interest as the girl drew up in seemed to be listening more intently than before. " well the cards are shuffled and the objective of the game is to see who can collect four of a kind… right. So I was thinking we could i..incorporate topics of the Mole Theory into that game and whoever is able to match the subheadings, calculations and definitions on each card to complete a topic wins the game. And we c..can make the game in stages, beginner to expert"

"Do you say win when you have matched everything?" This sounded interesting.

Hinata blushed at Jirobu's question. "Um…in the actual g..game you usually throw down-

"I like the sound of that" chuckled Tayuya. She seemed to like anything that sounded or looked violent, Hinata mused.

"We could add that the last person to throw down their cards and eventually spells MOLED loses and the person with the least letters at this point wins the game." For some reason she was getting excited.

"When did ya figure all of this out?" Asked Tayuya clearly impressed even if the game seemed a bit childish.

Hinata blushed while pressing her fingers together, "I just thought of it on the way here…

"Hmm well, I don't know shit about whatever this is so once you set erething it you can test it out on me. ok"

"OK"

Hinata smiled beamingly as she left at Tayuya who just scowled at the shy girl.

"It's good to see you socializing." Commented Jirobu.

"Did I tell you to talk, fat ass"

He sighed and let her be, at least this was some progress, he'd have to thank the Hyuuga.

On leaving Tayuya and Jirobu, although happy and excited that she was being taken seriously she felt drained. The episode with Madara, the Uchiha spectacle that Deidara had to give her a blow by blow play-out including live action and sound effects while she was trying to finish her essay in her free session earlier and now this meeting with Tayuya. She felt like she was moving on auto pilot because God knows how she made it to the end of the school day without fainting dead away.

If Hinata thought her day would get better she was dead wrong when she walked into the foyer of her home only to be confronted with the intimidating block of stoicism that was Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hinata, we must talk. Bring tea." H e then turned and walked towards his office.

Once her father was out of sight Hinata sighed and her shoulders slump as she made her way to her room to put down her book bag.

"Your behaviour was unfitting"

Her heart sped up she was hoping that scene never reached her father but that she had been dreaming the impossible dream. Nothing that happened on the Hyuuga compound was lost to the head.

"I apologize father" She bowed her head in respect.

Hiasha stared at his heirs head with a vague look of contempt.

"practice customs befitting your title"

"Yes father."

"I will meet with the boy"

"What!" That caught her attention, Hiashi's face softened at her shock but hardened before she could process.

"B..B..But Father..I

"Enough. You may leave"

She was about to say something but resisted. "Hai, father."

Hinata could not sleep, she could hit herself in the head for her rash behaviour. Why did she do it. It felt good, liberating yes but now that poor unsuspecting guy would have to face her father, she wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

Next Chap:

Meet the parents, and more Uchiha Madness. Yahoo

Sorry if this chap was a bore the next one will be so much better.


	12. After torture

SRY for the wait. I tried to write a longer chap but this is all i got right now. hope its ok. l8r.

thanks to all my reviewers!!! xoxoxoxoxoxox

After torture there is laughter

Of all the torture devices known to man, the dining room was the most effective and vicious. It lured you in with promises of comfort and food and then…BAM. Excruciating torture. Hinata was one clink away from gorging out her eyes with her salad fork. Where was a random chaotic moment when you needed it?!

Hiashi sat stoically and observed at the boy seated in front of him. Twice he saw the boy and twice it had involved HInata. Hn. That little episode at the gate had been so out of character for his eldest that the guards had reported to him immediately. She had been lucky no reporters had been gaggling about. An Uchicha of all people, an estranged one but still an Uchiha none the less. What if this became some kind of trend and soon Hanabi begun frolicking an Uchiha too, there was enough of them angsting all over the place. He began to wonder if it was better if she still liked that blonde idiot.

Madara had to admit, Hiashi was an intimidating man. His stony presence may have been unbearable if the Atasuki head wasn't used to it. He slanted his eyes to where Hinata was seated. She looked a moment away from doing something erratic and senseless with her salad fork. If they were in a different situation he'd already have commented not so nicely on this. He almost sighed but stopped himself. He had promised himself he'd stop doing that especially when it's because of someone sitting not too far away.

Neji sat quietly wondering who would crack first. He bet his weekly facial that it would be Hinata. She seemed to be teetering on the edge of her sanity already. Over a dinner. Really. The girl needed to be made of stronger stuff. Neji rolled his eyes and went back to his steak.

Hanabi couldn't believe that her father actually invited that…that…home wrecker into their safe comfortable home. Was he sick? Pretty soon Madara would be coming every Sunday and then before you knew it she'd have little schizophrenic nieces and nephews healing the world and bringing armageddon at the same time. Maybe she was going a little over board but if this guy was a fairytale character he'd definitely be a villain.

&

"So I heard Madara came to your house yesterday." Neji nearly choked on his tea. He turned to the calm voice to his left only to see Itachi Uchiha seated next to him. It wasn't the statement that shocked him it was the fact that the Uchiha had managed to sneak up on him, a Hyuuga, known for being so attuned to their surroundings, killer eyesight and all, and he had been snuck upon. The Uchiha had even put out his lunch too. What the hell?

"You and I are not familiar, do not assume to be so casual, Uchiha."

"My my, uptight aren't we." Neji gave Itachi a 'said the pot to the kettle' look.

"To quicken your departure Uchiha, yes he came, now leave." Neji's face became closed as he begun to sip his tea once more. Itachi knew he would not get anymore information short of physically pulling it out of the Hyuuga and he didn't have the time. He collected his things and went to find the Hyuuga he could actually bear being around.

He found what he was looking for by the library under a tree. Unfortunately she wasn't alone, his brother and his idiot friend flanked her on both sides with a blonde and a pink haired girl the latter of which was shooting jealous glances at the Hyuuga because Sasuke was practically on her. Another boy who could pass for an Uchiha was also there. They all were peering into a note book, nodding, commenting and gesturing. Itachi became tired of observing and went over.

"Hyuuga come with me." He turned up his head to look all arrogant just to piss his brother off. It worked. In seconds Sasuke was on his feet raging. Itachi calmly ignored him and examined his fingernails instead. This caused a tick to form in Sasuke's right cheek, which in turn amused Itachi to no end.

"Foolish little brother, do you not know yourself. " He then turned to Hinata. "I have something to show you, come." Hinata's curiosity was peeked so she began to get up. She fell back down as Saauke suddenly stepped on her skirt. She looked up at him puzzled he looked down at her for a minute but after realizing that she didn't get the message he released her and she walked over to where Itachi was standing. Itachi shot Sasuke a vaguely triumphant look only he could dechiper as they were siblings living together so long. The others only saw Itachi turn to look at Sasuke blankly. Sasuke fumed.

"What do you have to show me Uchiha-san?" Hinata looked up at the Uchiha heir.

"Nothing really I just wanted to mess with Sasuke." He answered so casually Hinata was totally taken aback. Then she began giggling. Since the other day she had wondered what was happening with the Uchiha brothers they were so out of character but this episode was just too funny.

Itachi was a bit surprised that she laughed but it didn't annoy him as laughter for some reason did. He even managed a real barely there curve of his lips, which was more than anyone else had made him do.

&

"Associating with the Hyuuga child are we."

Malicious black and red orbs looked up nonchalantly at lidded spiraled eyes before the former turned away and the owner continued to go through the documents that had held his attention before choosing not to speak to the other. The older man ran his hand briefly through his orange hair, a sign of frustration to those who knew him as his face remained completely blank.

The younger man smirked as he loved to provoke such a response out of his friend.

The pierced man turned to leave but not before looking back and thinking 'What are you up to Madara?'

END

read and review


End file.
